The Effects Of The Love Card
by ICallUponThePowerOfMyStar
Summary: When even a clow card gets annoyed with Li and Sakura's fighting something is wrong. So putting them under a love spell will stop them from fighting. What will happen to Li and Sakura? And will they be able to break the spell to save them from themselves?
1. The Love Card Attacks

**YOU SHOULD READ THIS FIRST PART IN BOLD! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

**This is based of the american version of the show Cardcaptor Sakura so the names are different. For those of you who don't know :****  
Sakura Kinomoto - Sakura Avalon  
Syaoran Li - Li Showran  
Tomoyo Daidouji - Madison Taylor  
Meiling Li - Meilin Ray  
Toya Kinomoto - Tori Avalon  
Fujitaka Kinomoto - Aiden Avalon  
Cerberus - Kero**

Standing in the midst of a cloud of pink mist, Sakura, the chosen Cardcaptor by Kero ancient guardian of the seal, clutched the clow wand closer to her chest in fear, trying to find either Kero or a way out of the fog.

"This has got to be a dream." She thought to herself. "I wonder what clow card this is."

"SAKURA WAKE UP!"

"Ah!" Sakura screamed jumping out of bed, and landing with a thunk on the floor. Directly above her was Kero smiling, and wagging his tail slightly as if waiting for her to say something. "KERO!"

Kero backed up slightly in surprise. "Sakura it's nearly 7:30. I thought you had school today?" He questioned wondering if maybe he had gotten the day mixed up. "It is Thursday isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh no!" Sakura gasped running to her closet and pulling on her school uniform as quickly as she could. "I'm gonna be late!"

Kero watched amused as Sakura pulled her hat onto her head, pulled up her socks, grabbed her bag, and finally dashed out of her room, running down the stairs. "When will that girl ever learn." He chuckled.

Sakura rushed through breakfast, forgetting to yell at Tori for calling her squirt again, and only just remembering to thank her dad for cooking breakfast and packing her lunch. Then she put on her skates, and started speeding towards the school.

"If only I could use the jump card." She thought.

Luckily Sakura made it just in time for school, as she usually did. She met Madison at her locker and the two of them walked towards class together discussing the capture of the sleep card.

"So I really missed the whole thing because I was asleep?"

Madison sighed. "And it sounds like the perfect capture for my video diary. You'll have to take me with you the next time you sense a clow card Sakura."

"Promise." Sakura grinned sliding open the class room door. "Morning everyone!" She greeted waving slightly. Chelsey, Nicky, and Rita all said a quick good morning back, along with a couple of others in the class, but most of them just grinned slightly in acknowledgment. It was a well known fact that Sakura was always cheerful.

That is until she has to talk to Li again. "Avalon." He greeted quietly not even bothering to look up at Sakura. Meilin sneered at her, a look that clearly said 'back off Avalon. Li's mine.'

'You can have him.' Sakura thought, setting her bag on her desk before following Madison over to where Nicky, Rita, and Chelsey were sitting.

School went by fast that day, but that could have been due to the fact that Madison kept talking to her about new costumes for future captures at lunch, in gym Meilin had challenged her to a gymnastics contest (which she had won much to Meilin's annoyance), and Li kept glaring at her.

She knew that look. It was the look he gave her every time she captured a new card. Clearly he had over heard her talking to Madison about the sleep card, and believed that it should be in his possession.

It wasn't until her and Madison were walking towards their lockers that Kero called.

"Hello, Sakura speaking."

"Sakura? Get home fast. I sense a clow card."

It only took that one sentence to have her and Madison running as fast as they could back to Sakura's house. And it all would have gone perfectly too... if Li and Meilin hadn't seen them run off in such a hurry.

Back at Sakura's house Kero was fly/pacing waiting for her return with baited breath. So when Sakura ran into her room he sighed in relief. "Can you feel it? It's a strong card. Very powerful." He stated.

"Which card is it Kero?" Sakura asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know! It must be one of the secretive cards. It takes pleasure in hiding from everyone and wreaking havoc. We've got to stop it!"

"Right!"

Later, (once Madison had dressed her up in a frilly pink battle costume) Sakura, Madison, and Kero were standing in penguin park. Madison recording everything, Kero and Sakura trying to pin down where the card was. That was when it all went horribly wrong.

Li and Meilin showed up, Li immediately standing in front of Sakura.

"So you've only just sensed it huh Avalon? Pathetic." He rolled his eyes dangling his sword off his shoulder.

"Hey listen here kid, you and you're girlfriend don't know anything about CHOSEN cardcaptors-" Kero began, but Li pretended to yawn and Kero decided to just bite him instead.

Li yelped and tried to shake Kero off of his finger but it was useless for a good few minutes until Kero decided to let go, believing his point to have been proved.

"Stupid little stuffed animal." Li snarled examining his finger. Kero opened his mouth to say something else, but right then Sakura gasped.

"There!" And started to run towards the bridge.

"Hey!" Li shouted and began to chase after her catching up to her easily. He shoved Sakura trying to get past her so he could catch the clow card before her, but she shoved back harder.

"Get lost Li! I'm the rightful CardCaptor!" Sakura grunted shoving him.

"Yeah right! The clow cards belong to me!" Li shouted back shoving her again. It got so bad that both of them completely forgot about the clow card and stopped in the middle of the bridge to yell at each other.

"If you're the rightful owner of the clow cards then why didn't the book find you!"

"If it had I wouldn't have let any of them loose like you had!"

"Hey! I didn't mean to let them loose!"

"Well. You Did!"

In the trees at the other side of the bridge, a strange pink creature sat watching Li and Sakura argue. It grinned and clapped its hands excitedly. For it was only too obvious that these too hated each other. And they were cardcaptors! This was going to be oh so much fun!

Kero, Madison and Meilin all watched with wide eyes as Sakura and Li exchanged insult after insult, waiting to see if one of them would realize that they had just been chasing after a clow card. After five minutes of waiting however Kero butted in.

"Uh guys, clow card remember?" He blurted flying over to them.

"Back off Kero!" Both Li and Sakura yelled, not having heard a single word he said, they both turned too yell at each other again. Kero sighed and looked around the park. The feeling that a clow card was near was growing weaker, if Sakura didn't stop fighting soon then she wouldn't be able to seal it tonight.

"Why don't you just give it up Avalon. You know you're not cut out for this." Li yelled after Sakura insulted him again.

"I am more cut out for this then you could ever be!" Sakura yelled back.

"You're just a little girl! You know nothing of the clow cards!"

"We're in the same grade Li!"

"Yeah, but I know more about the clow cards!"

"ENOUGH!" Both Li and Sakura jumped in surprise turning to look at Kero who was practically red with rage. "This has gone on so long, that the feeling of the clow card has disappeared. Are you happy now? We'll have to catch this card some other night."

Sakura hung her head in shame, Li rolled his eyes. "I knew you weren't cut out to be a cardcaptor."

"Hey! You let it get away to!" Sakura yelled rounding back on Li.

"Stop it! The both of you! Come on Sakura, let's take Madison home, Li can go with his girlfriend." Kero glared at Li, before flying over to Madison and waiting for Sakura. Li was fuming and ready to start their argument again, but Sakura just smirked at him and turned to follow Kero. The pink creature shot out of the tree as soon as her back was turned.

Li glowered and took one step forward to follow them when something hit him. He stumbled forward slightly looking up to see a strange pink mist surrounding only him, but it vanished in seconds. Blinking Li looked around and his eyes landed on Sakura. For a moment he remembered that he hated this girl, and then suddenly all he could see was her.

His heart started beating faster, and the goofiest grin imaginable took over his face. "Sakura Avalon." He sighed to himself.

"Li? Li are you coming or what?" Meilin called. Li shook himself, and blinked again. Sakura had gone, and... why was he here again? "Li!"

"I'm coming!" Li called running over to her so they could head back to his house.

That night Li struggled with a blank spot in his memory. He could remember fighting with Sakura, and something hitting him in the back, but that was it. Whatever had happened after that was lost to him.

"This has got to be he work of a clow card." He muttered to himself. Then sighed. "And I'm actually going to have to get Sakura's help if it's effecting me."

**Gasp! What's gonna happen to Li! I know! :) But you gotta read the next chapter to find out ;)**


	2. What's up with Li?

**So i will be updating on Sunday's when I can get the time, and I usually have the time so yeah, Sundays.**

**THIS WILL STILL BE BASED ON THE AMERICAN VERSION OF THE SHOW SO THE NAMES WILL STILL BE DIFFERENT!**

**READ THIS TOO CUZ I FORGOT SOME NAMES!**

**Rika = Rita  
Chiharu = Chelsey  
Naoko = Niki  
Takashi = Zachary**

**Ok on with the show :)**

**Previously On Card Captors :**

_"This has got to be he work of a clow card." He muttered to himself. Then sighed. "And I'm actually going to have to get Sakura's help if it's effecting me."_

The next day at school Li was in a horrible mood. Meilin didn't even dare to talk to him. Madison had said hello, but when he glowered at her she shut up right away and turned towards the board. Sadly Li was only upset because he was confused. He didn't know what to do about the clow card that was effecting him, and he couldn't sense it! Which meant that it could work from long distances. He really did need Sakura's help.

"Morning everyone!" Sakura greeted happily entering the classroom. Li suddenly shot up in his seat. Once again Sakura filled his thoughts and sight and his first grin of the day lit up his face.

"Morning Sakura!" Chelsey, Nicky, and Rita called grinning.

"Hey Sakura." Madison grinned.

"Morning." Sakura grinned back.

"Morning Sakura." Li greeted happily. Sakura stared at him shocked.

"Uh, Morning Li." She replied turning back to Madison before Meilin could try to rip her eyes out.

Li sighed happily and rested his chin on his desk, everything having to do with clow cards completely forgotten. Meanwhile in the tree outside of the school the little pink creature was watching in amusement. When Sakura turned to speak with Madison it dashed out from the tree, preparing to hit her too, but Sakura reached down to pick up a pencil and it missed, flying instead into Nicky, who was talking to Zachary.

The creature sighed, but decided to hit Zachary too for the fun of it before going back to hide in the tree. She didn't want the cardcaptor to see her after all.

"Hey Madison what's up with Li?" Sakura whispered, sparing a quick glance at him behind her. When he saw her looking he grinned and waved slightly. Sakura and Madison both waved back slowly, both of them freaked by his behavior.

"I dunno. He was acting like normal Li right before you showed up." Madison whispered back. "You better hope he goes back to that Li too, or Meilin will try to kill you."

"Oh." Sakura groaned peeking at Meilin who seemed to be fuming where she sat. "This is not my day is it?" Madison giggled but didn't say a thing seeing as right then Mr Tarada walked in.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr Tarada."

"Today we're going to be learning the basic principals of Pythagoreans therum. Are you all ready to begin?"

"Yes."

"Good, then let's get started."

As soon as Mr Tarada turned towards the black board, Sakura slumped down into her seat and sighed. She hated math. Slightly bored now, and still wondering what was up with Li, she risked a glance behind her. To her surprise Li was gazing out the window with a goofy grin covering his face, his eyes followed a cherry blossom that had fallen from the tree outside.

Though it wasn't normal for Li not to pay attention in class, since the cherry blossom couldn't have anything to do with her, she turned her attention to the rest of the class. Nicky and Zachary seemed to be sharing secretive glances and giggles. Sakura grinned, and poked Madison's shoulder.

"I never knew Nicky liked Zachary." She whispered.

"Neither did I. Maybe it's a new crush." Madison whispered back.

"I think it's cute." Sakura grinned. "Everybody loves to feel loved."

Li perked up after hearing Sakura's words, and grinned what must have been the biggest, (and one of the only) smiles he ever smiled in his life, turning his attention back to the falling cherry blossoms.

"Cherry Blossom." He whispered so only he could hear. "Sakura."

* * *

At lunch that day Meilin was feeling pretty good about herself. She had made lunch for her and Li, and was really hoping for a great compliment on her cooking from him. Not that Li would ever give _her_ a compliment. Li just wasn't that kind of guy.

The only problem was, Li hadn't been focused, or serious, or just _Li_ all day. Meilin could tell something was different, and she didn't like it one bit. At this moment in fact Li was sitting up in the branches of a cherry blossom tree, humming. HUMMING!

Meilin ran over to the tree straining her ears to hear. This was Li after all, there's no way he would be humming. "Uh, Li..."

Li glanced down and grinned. "Hey Meilin. Beautiful day today don't ya think?"

"Uh... Yeah, I suppose so..."

"And this cherry blossom tree! It's so soft, the branches, and it smells wonderful! Did you know Sakura means Cherry Blossom in Japanese?" He continued picking one of the flowers from the tree, and tossing it down so it landed on top of Meilin's head.

"WHAT! SAKURA!" Meilin fumed feeling every muscle tense in anger. "What does _she_ have to do with anything!"

"Uh... hi Meilin." Sakura greeted slowly. Her, Madison, Chelsey and Rita had been walking past the tree just in time to hear Meilin shout, and it stopped all of them in their tracks. "We were just on our way to find Zachary and Nicky. We're having a picnic."

Meilin whirled. "Listen Avalon, I don't _care_ about your stupid picnic. I made my own picnic for Li and I. Isn't that right Li?"

Li had gone completely silent at the sight of Sakura, but it was pretty obvious there was something wrong with him, as his eyes seemed to be sparkling, and he was actually smiling. Meilin waited a few moments for him to answer and then turned to make sure he was still in the tree.

"Oh really? Well you two should join us then and we can combine our picnics!" Sakura grinned happily. She hadn't gotten a good look at Li yet, and had completely forgotten about his weird behavior all day. If she had remembered, there was no way she would have invited them.

"Yeah! We can do that!" Li answered before Meilin could reply. He jumped down from the tree easily, and grinned at Sakura. "I'm sure the food'll be terrific."

"Uh.. thanks Li." Sakura mumbled confused. Chelsey and Rita were giggling quietly. Meilin was fuming, and Madison was just as confused as Sakura. "Well, uh, let's go find Nicky and Zachary then."

Meilin fumed the whole walk over to the school yard where Nicky and Zachary were waiting, holding hands no less, and Chelsey and Rita whispered together, constantly glancing behind them at Li and Sakura.

Sakura was talking to Madison about her upcoming singing competition, and Li was gazing at Sakura, oblivious to everything else going on around him. Once they had all sat down (Li being sure to sit next to Sakura) they each pulled out there lunches and traded around until everyone had some of everyone's. Li then decided to try and get Sakura's attention.

"So Sakura, did you finish your home ec project yet?" He asked.

"Oh, uh not yet. I'm almost finished though. What about you Li?"

Chelsey, Rita, and Nicky giggled again, this time however, Madison noticed.

"Hey, what's so funny you guys?" She asked, turning towards them and allowing Li and Sakura to talk.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Chelsey giggled.

"It's so obvious!" Rita added.

"Totally obvious." Nicky agreed.

"Come on guys, just tell me." Madison laughed.

Chelsey motioned for Madison to lean closer, which she did, and then they all glanced around to make sure no one could hear. "Li likes Sakura. I think he's even in love with her." Chelsey whispered.

"What!" Madison gasped. "But Li hates Sakura!"

"You never know Madison. Look at him." Rita suggested. Madison did, and now that she really looked she could see it to. Li was gazing at Sakura with a lost puppy dog look, taking in her every word as if they were the sweetest fruits in the world, and nodding his head in agreement to everything she said. There was no denying it.

"Li has fallen in love," Madison whispered in shock, "With Sakura?"

**Ooooh, don't ya just love cliffhangers? I do, I do! And I've got better ones too! Guess you'll just have to wait till next week ;) Bye!**


	3. Not Sakura Too!

**Heya! :D It's Sunday again and you know what that means! Or at least I hope you do...  
ANWAYS! I'm sorry bout the first chapter mishap but I fixed it! Now its actually correct! And a huge thankyou to Angelcool cuz I never would have noticed 3**

**NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

_"Li has fallen in love," Madison whispered in shock, "With Sakura?"_

"So that's why I try to help my dad as much as I can." Sakura grinned. She didn't know what had gotten into Li, but she didn't mind that he was finally trying to get to know her. Maybe he was feeling sorry for their huge fight the night before, but whatever it was, right now, she wasn't complaining.

"That's really nice of you Sakura." Li grinned back. Both of them seemed to be in their own little world, not even noticing that they had all eyes on them.

"Yeah, well, I don't mind."

Li laughed, and Sakura blushed slightly. Li did seem different, and though she liked the attention, she wasn't sure how she felt about the strange sparkle in his eyes, and how he never looked away from her. It was kind of unnerving, and if he didn't stop soon, she was going to have to confront him.

Sakura looked up, noticing everyone, and blushed again. "Uh, hi guys." She laughed embarrassed. Luckily just then the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Oh, we better get to class."

Li jumped up and offered Sakura his hand to help her up. Sakura took it, but she was really starting to get a strange feeling. Like something just wasn't right. She needed to talk to Kero as soon as possible.

For the rest of the day Li was like Sakura's shadow. He carried her books to music even though Sakura asked him not to, he walked right beside her any time she walked to a different class, and he never took his eyes off of her.

Though she had liked the attention at lunch, it was a little too creepy for her now. She would have to talk to him after school.

Unfortunately Li made it impossible for her to talk to him in private, because he finally drove her over the edge when he showed up at her drill team practice. Though Chelsey, Nicky and Rita were laughing, she was fuming, and it was rare that Sakura ever got mad.

"He just won't leave me alone! I don't understand it!" She complained to her friends as they waited for the coach to arrive. Li was sitting near the door to the school with Madison and Meilin, but it was clear that Meilin didn't want to be there, and Madison didn't seem to have any idea why either of them were there.

"Calm down Sakura. He just has a crush on you." Chelsey laughed.

"A what!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura shh!" Nicky whisper yelled.

"Li does not have a crush on me you guys."

"No you're right." Rita agreed. Sakura sighed in relief. "He's got much more than a crush." This time Sakura groaned.

"Oh calm down Sakura. It's sweet." Nicky sighed gazing off into space.

"He does not like me you guys and I'll prove it." Sakura glowered stomping her way over to where Li, Madison and Meilin were sitting. Nicky, Chelsey and Rita glanced at each other quickly before catching up to her.

"Hey Sakura!" Li greeted grinning happily at her.

"Li, I need to talk to you." Sakura stated crossing her arms.

"Huh. Ok."

"Sakura are you sure you want to do this?" Chelsey whispered, but Sakura only nodded.

"Li the way you've been acting lately, my friends seem to think it's because you like me. You need to help me explain to them that that's not true." She said. Li just stared at her blankly. "Li? Come on Li, tell them that you don't like me like that."

Li turned to look at the girls. "I don't like Sakura." The girls (not including Meilin and Madison) sighed disappointed. Then Li turned back to Sakura. "I'm in love with her."

"WHAT!" Meilin yelled.

Sakura gasped taking a quick step back, the girls started cheering and giggling.

"We told you Sakura!" Chelsey grinned.

"Oh tell him you love him back!" Nicky added.

"Yeah tell him Sakura!" Rita giggled.

"No! Enough is enough!" Sakura yelled so angrily that everyone suddenly went quiet. "Li I'm flattered you think you love me, but you're behavior is just-"

Suddenly the pink creature that had been hiding in the tree a few feet away dashed out and crashed into Sakura, knocking her forward slightly, but the pink mist that surrounded her was gone so quickly that no one even noticed it had been there.

Sakura blinked looking up at Li who looked sad, and was waiting for her to yell at him, and for a moment she was going to, and then her heart started to beat faster, and all she could see was him.

"Li's behavior is what Sakura?" Madison asked a little worried that Sakura had suddenly gone quiet in the middle of a sentence.

Sakura grinned, blushing slightly. "Li's behavior is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She finished rushing forward and hugging Li in a very Meilin like way. Li's eyes had widened, but his arms wrapped around her tightly, as if he was afraid to let her go, and he spun her around in a circle, grinning like the happiest man on earth. Which he kinda was.

The girls started cheering again, and Meilin was both steaming mad, and ready to cry, but Madison was shocked. She was sure that Sakura was going to say that Li's behavior was strange, and that maybe they should talk to Kero. Something had happened. She just didn't know what.

It didn't take a lot to make Meilin angry, but seeing Li and Sakura walking hand in hand, and just _gazing_ at each other was making her _sick_. Madison and her walked side by side behind the two love birds, not saying a thing, just listening.

It would have been a little better at least if Sakura and Li were actually talking. No, they seemed to be perfectly content with just grinning and blushing.

Meilin sighed and turned to Madison. "Did you predict something like this was gonna happen?"

Madison shook her head. "Something doesn't feel right about this Meilin. I could have sworn that earlier Sakura was angry with Li, not in love with him."

"Don't say that word." Meilin mumbled, looking back over at Li and Sakura, only to notice that they had ran ahead towards the ice cream stand. "Hey! Wait for us!" She called running after them with Madison on her heels.

By the time Madison and Meilin caught up to them, Li had already bought Sakura and himself some ice cream, and they were eating it happily, chatting randomly together about life in general. Meilin glared at them, but went up to buy her own ice cream with Madison. She allowed Madison to order for them, and just watched Sakura and 'her' Li.

Li was grinning at Sakura as she explained how her brother and her split the chores everyday, and as he listened he took a bite of his ice cream smearing it across his nose and cheek. Sakura laughed and wiped it off, getting a blush from the boy, and then he grinned and smeared some of his ice cream across her cheek. Before they knew it they were laughing and chasing each other around with their cones at the ready to attack.

Meilin glared at them.

"You know, they are kinda cute together." Madison noted handing Meilin her ice cream. "But I still think we should talk to Kero. Something doesn't seem right about all of this."

"I agree!" Meilin jumped in grinning. Of course that was it! Li would never go for Sakura willingly. Right? _Right?_

Madison tilted her head in confusion staring at Meilin, and then grinned amused. "Alright then let's collect the love birds and go see Kero."

"Mhm." Meilin grinned back turning towards Li and Sakura. "Huh! They're gone!"

**Oh! I _told _you i had better Cliffhangers! Dont you just love me? :3 See Ya Next Sunday!**


	4. Kero's Thoughts

**BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER :D**

**I do not own CCS alright? Good.**

**_Perviously_**

_"Mhm." Meilin grinned back turning towards Li and Sakura. "Huh! They're gone!"_

After searching for what felt like four hours, but in reality was only one, Madison and Meiling gave up, and decided to head to Sakura's house and collect Kero. Madison was almost positive that Sakura had said that both Tori and her Father would be out until late, so she hoped they had time.

Fortunately luck was on their side. Well, for the most part. Tori and Aiden weren't home, but the front door was locked.

"What do you mean it's locked!" Meilin screamed, stomping her foot impatiently.

"Well seeing as there's no one home," Madison muttered rolling her eyes. She took a few steps back, craning her head so she could gaze up at Sakura's window. "Hey Kero! Kero are you up there?"

For a few seconds there was only silence and then Kero flew over to the window, opening it with some difficulty. He leaned out of the window searching for who had called his name, interrupting his snack.

"Madison? Stupid Girl? What are you two doing here? Where's Sakura and the kid?" He asked.

"What did he call me!" Meilin shouted before Madison could answer, but before Kero could argue back, Madison raised her voice.

"Kero we need your help! Somethings happened to Sakura and Li, I think it might be a card." She explained.

"What!" Kero jumped flying down to them in a second. "Skip the details on the kid, what happened to Sakura?"

"Why you stupid toy! Li is much more important than Sakura!" Meilin huffed.

"Listen here girlfriend, Sakura is the rightful Cardcaptor!"

"Guys enough! I swear sometimes you two are worse than Sakura and Li!" Madison yelled. Meilin and Kero stopped and looked at her for a second, before turning around and yelling at each other again. Madison sighed.

Li and Sakura were walking hand in hand along the shores of the beach. Seeing as there were no obstacles in their way, they didn't bother to look ahead of them, but gazed at each other, blushes tinting their cheeks.

"Sakura, I... I don't think I've ever been this happy." Li muttered, finally breaking their gaze and looking at his feet in embarrassment.

Sakura grinned, nearly sighing at the way her heart melted. "Neither have I Li."

Li grinned, still looking at his feet for a moment before looking back up at her. This all felt so dreamlike. Perfect. Like a scene from a movie or something. And Sakura... she was perfect. Beautiful, smart, funny, and brave. She had those gorgeous green eyes, and that cute smile, and she was always so nice to him. So understanding.

Sakura sighed happily and pulled Li down next to her in the sand, leaning her head against his shoulder. Li's heart skipped a beat and his mind filled with Sakura even more. But there was something different about the two feelings. Out of them both, his heart skipping a beat, felt less like a dream, and more like reality.

"So what you're saying is the Kid fell in love... _with Sakura?_" Kero asked shocked, but rather amused.

Madison nodded, "And Sakura was getting a little freaked out at how much attention he was paying to her, so she confronted him. But then... I dunno what happened."

Kero crossed his arms and closed his eyes in concentration. "Hmm, what did Sakura do next?"

"Well she pounced at Li, and said that he was adorable, and suddenly they were acting all couply. I'd show you if we knew where they were, but they sort of ditched us."

Kero's eyes shot opened. "Sakura fell for the kid!" He shouted. "Not possible! It has got to be the love card!"

"The love card?" Madison gasped.

"What's it do?" Meilin wondered, looking at Kero with a cross between hatred, and curiosity.

"The love card is a peace keeper slash prankster. It finds enjoyment in forcing the most unlikely couples to fall in love, or it makes two people that hate each other fall in love so that the world seems more joyful." Kero shook his head. "The thing is it's effects are really annoying. When the person is away from the one they 'fell in love with' they remember nothing about what happened between them, and continue to hate each other. It's a problem that really angers the love card. So it tries it's hardest to get the couple it likes the most to kiss. And if they kiss -" Kero stopped. He was staring up at the sky like he was very deep in thought, but after a while Madison and Meilin couldn't wait any more.

"What happens if they kiss?" Madison whispered.

Kero glanced down from where he was hovering, half of his face shadowed over. "If they kiss, then no matter what they _actually_ feel about each other, they'll never feel it again. They'll be in love. Forever."

Meilin gasped in horror, but Madison was confused. "But Kero, love is a good thing. And Sakura and Li _are_ kinda cute together-" Madison trailed off at the glares she received from both Meilin and Kero.

"You don't understand Madison, the love card's love is different than actual love. Sure Sakura and Li could grow up and get married, have kids, and what ever, but there's more to it than that. The love they'll have will consume all of their lives, if they _did_ have kids, they'd hardly be able to take care of them, all they could focus on would be each other. And then there would be the times when they are away from each other, and they won't be able to remember anything until they're with each other again. It would be torture for them. Not to mention the people around them."

"We've got to find them then!" Meilin announced jumping up. Madison bit her lip, but nodded. She didn't know what it was, but she liked the idea of Li and Sakura together. Then again, what Kero was saying did sound pretty awful. Sighing she stood as well.

"Let's do it. Before they kiss."

**Yeah I know My Chapters are all really short, but I just HAD to stop it there! Sorry :( C Ya'll next sunday!**


	5. A Little Bit of Fluff

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S SUNDAY! HERAY! **

**QUICK DISCLAIMER : _I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! and for those of you who think i do... maybe you should see a doctor or something :S_**

**_previously_**

_"We've got to find them then!" Meilin announced jumping up. Madison bit her lip, but nodded. She didn't know what it was, but she liked the idea of Li and Sakura together. Then again, what Kero was saying did sound pretty awful. Sighing she stood as well._

_"Let's do it. Before they kiss."_

_**today**_

"So you've liked me for that long huh?" Sakura giggled, while Li blushed a bright red.

"It's just... you were so brave, standing up to me like that. And your eyes." He looked up again meeting her gaze, and suddenly everything felt less like a dream for a moment. "Your eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." He whispered.

Sakura's heart fluttered, and she looked away, surprisingly embarrassed. "I've always thought that you were so brave." She admitted. "That nothing in the world could possibly scare you."

Li smiled and ran his hand along her cheek. "Losing you now scares me."

Sakura laughed and turned back around to face him. Everything felt different now then it did a few seconds ago. It felt more real to her as she realized and admitted that she had always kinda liked him. She was glad of whatever had happened to make her realize it, because sitting here, with him right now, it felt like everything was right in the world.

Li was so... happy at this very moment. Sakura was cuddled up to his side, his heart was beating faster than it ever had (even when he was training) and he finally realized that he had always liked, if not loved, Sakura. Stroking her cheek again he swept her hair out of her eyes, sticking it in place behind her ear. "What scares you?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment. Honestly there was a lot that scared her, but at this moment nothing scared her more than, "You."

Li lent back slightly in surprise. "Me? How... How do I scare you?" He sounded so guilty that Sakura couldn't help laughing a little.

"You scared me when we first met, you were so _aggressive, _not to mention angry." She chuckled, and Li flinched. "But," Sakura went on quickly, "I got over that fear quickly. Now you scare me because I don't know what's going on. I... I've never felt this way before."

Li's grin was automatic. "Felt what way before?"

Sakura blushed and looked down thinking over everything she had gone through with Li since the first day they had met. The answer flew through her heart faster than a speeding bullet. "Love." She whispered.

Li was silent, so many different thoughts (all of Sakura) running through his mind. Before he could stop himself he gently took her chin in his hand and turned her head so that she was looking at him again. Not saying a word he leaned closer carefully, resting his forehead against hers.

Sakura's breath hitched, her heart beating so fast she was sure that Li could hear it, and she searched his eyes. They were glazed over like he just couldn't stop himself, but there was something else there. In the back, she could see a want. A want to kiss her. And she was sure that her eyes looked exactly the same, so she nodded.

Li's mouth twitched slightly when she nodded, but the seriousness of the moment was too much to keep the smile there for very long. He leaned in closer again, his lips mere centimeter's from hers, completely unaware of the little pink creature watching them from the tree behind them.

Li cursed himself mentally for being afraid, even if this was his first kiss, and moved forward to finally kiss Sakura-

"NOOOO!"

"Sakura don't!"

"Li don't you dare!"

Li and Sakura jumped apart turning around to see Meilin, Madison and Kero running towards them. Both blushing a deep red they stood up to greet them. The little pink creature scowled, but stayed where it was. These two were gonna kiss if it had to actually show herself to get them to do it!

"Uh, h-hey guys." Sakura grinned waving, but mentally cursing them for ruining her first kiss. "What's up?"

Li glowered, shoving his hands in his pockets. How dare they ruin his first kiss! And with Sakura no less!

Kero flew over so he was right in front of Sakura's face. "Sakura can't you sense it!" He demanded in a whisper shout to make sure the card couldn't hear him. He hoped.

Sakura blinked. "Sense what Kero?"

"He's just making something up so he can get you away from me." Li snapped.

"What! Why you little-"

"Kero, that's not very nice of you!" Sakura scolded. Kero groaned.

"Sakura there's a clow card here! You need to capture it!"

"Oh. Well... if you say so Kero." Sakura shrugged pulling out her key. "Oh key of clow, power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite. Release!"

Suddenly a pink mist swirled around them like a small tornado. Sakura gasped and clutched her staff closer to her, not that it really mattered since a minute later the wind was gone, and all that was left was the never ending mist. "Kero?" She called. But there was no answer, no sound other than her own breathing.

**I know it's short, but I have exams starting tomorrow and I've got no time! Plus there's A LOT of good stuff coming up that's gotta have their very own chapters! Sorry! Please don't hate me K? See ya soon I hope :3**


	6. Empty

**It's Sunday! So here's the next chappy :3 **

**Little Thing, I had titles the last chapter lemons becasue there was some fluff between Sakura and Li, and I was too lazy to think of anything else. Sorry for the confusion!**

**I do NOT own CCS or CC (card captors American) so yea.**

**Previously**

_Suddenly a pink mist swirled around them like a small tornado. Sakura gasped and clutched her staff closer to her, not that it really mattered since a minute later the wind was gone, and all that was left was the never ending mist. "Kero?" She called. But there was no answer, no sound other than her own breathing._

Outside of the mist however everyone was frantic. "Sakura!" They all shouted, desperately hoping for her to answer, but no answer ever came. Li growled and pulled out his sword ready to slash the mist, or use the elements which would be much more rational, but before he could something slammed into him and he stumbled over, falling to the ground.

"Li!" Meilin cried running over to him. "Li wake up!"

Li's eyes opened, but instead of their usual amber shade, they were a bright pink. Meilin gasped and jumped back. Li stood up, not saying a word, and walked strait into the fog.

"Oi! Kid! What do you think you're doing!" Kero shouted trying to go after him, but the second he entered the fog he couldn't see where he was going, and was lost only too easily.

Sakura fell to her knees sobbing slightly. She was so confused. First she missed out on her chance to kiss Li, and now this! Where was Kero? Where was Li? What card was this? How did she stop it?

"Sakura."

She gasped looking up to see Li standing over her. "Oh Li!" She sighed, about to ask him if he knew the way out when she froze. "Y-your eyes!"

Li said nothing, just offered her his hand, but Sakura knew better. No amount of love felt towards him could stop her from realizing that he was being effected by a clow card. In fact it only succeeded in her wanting to capture the card more. To save him.

"No! What card are you!" She shouted scrambling to her feet and backing up. Once again Li said nothing, but this time he took a step forward. Sakura tried to keep backing away, but somehow the mist behind her had become solid, and she was stuck.

Li leaned over her grinning, and finally he spoke. "Is it really so bad for me to want to finish that kiss Sakura?" He chuckled.

Sakura's heart beat faster at the idea, but she shook herself out of it. This wasn't Li! It wasn't the Li she fought with, the Li that was so brave, so protective without knowing it! It wasn't the Li she had fallen in love with.

As Li leaned closer, his eyes slipping shut, Sakura fought against every thought circling in her head, trying to remember that she wanted to Li to kiss her as himself, and not... whatever this was.

Gripping her staff tighter, she pressed the tip to his back. "Clow card! I command you to return to your power confine! Clow Card!" She cried. Li gasped as the pink mist left him, and the rest of the mist surrounding them began to shoot back towards the tip of the staff, transforming back into the card it was.

Madison, Meilin, and Kero gasped, watching as the mist left, leaving them a perfect view of Li's lips falling onto Sakura's.

"Noooo!" They all shouted running forward, but Li had already jumped back. Really the kiss had been more automatic seeing as he had been about to kiss her before she saved him.

Sakura and Li both swayed on the spot before collapsing to the ground. No matter what Meilin, Madison, and Kero did, they couldn't get them to wake up.

* * *

Sakura groaned rubbing her eyes, and yawning.

"Sakura?"

She opened her eyes slowly to see her father towering above her.

"Morning dad." She grinned.

Aiden frowned. "Sakura it's nearly noon. You wouldn't wake up no matter what I did. Are you sure you're ok?"

Sakura blinked and looked over at her clock. "I... I don't remember a thing." She said looking back at her father. "But I feel fine dad."

Her father nodded. "Well, stay in bed for the rest of the day at least. I'll bring you up some food in a few minutes."

"Ok." Sakura grinned snuggling back under her covers. Her father chuckled and left. The second the door shut Sakura jumped up. "Kero?"

Her dresser drawer opened, and Kero poked his head out cautiously looking at her. "Yeah Sakura?"

"Why can't I remember anything Kero! I can remember school yesterday all the way up to drill practice and then it's all black!" She cried terrified. Kero let out a relieved sigh.

"Nothing's wrong Sakura. It's just your magic growing stronger. Don't worry, it shouldn't happen again." He lied. Sakura nodded accepting it, and crawled back into bed with a sigh of her own. She had this awful empty feeling. As if she had lost something very special to her.

Li had already been up for hours training. Wei and Meilin watched him with wide eyes as he preformed complicated sets, and sparred against one of their wooden opponents.

"Master Li, is something the matter?" Wei called to him, walking forward with a water bottle in his hand, and a towel draped over his arm.

Li grunted and grabbed the water, chugging half of it down in a few seconds. "I'm fine." He finally snapped at Wei's worried look.

"You do not sound find sir." He replied, glancing over his shoulder at Meilin before putting his hand on Li's shoulder and lowering his voice. "There must be something bothering you."

Li sighed, slumping his shoulders. "I can't remember."

"Excuse me sir, but that is a childish excuse."

"I'm not lying!" Li snapped glaring. "I can't remember anything that happened yesterday since the start of school. Madison had said good morning and the next thing I know I wake up at home in bed! It's all blank."

Wei bent down to be at eye level with Li. "Does this have something to do with the clow cards master Li?"

Li nodded. "I'll remember. I have to. Something... doesn't feel right. Not remembering I mean." He whispered, looking up at the cherry blossom tree outside of their house. "Like I'm missing something really important. Like I'm... empty."

* * *

The rest of the weekend flew by for Sakura and Li, both of them having spent the most of it struggling to remember what had happened on Friday. At times Sakura thought she remembered a soft hand holding her own, stroking her cheek, her hair, but it was gone the second she remembered, leaving her more confused then ever. At other times she saw flashes of the beach, of pink fog, of Li... That one certainly confused her. What could any of this possibly have to do with Li? But still, as she tried to remember, she felt more and more empty as time went on, and nothing came back to her.

It was much worse for Li. He kept having this unusual craving. A want to go down to the old ice cream stand for a cone, or to climb the cherry blossom tree outside his house, and just sit there for hours. Every time he felt like that he shook it off, and started training again. And then there was something else bugging him. He couldn't seem to get Sakura out of his head.

He knew it was Sakura haunting him, as the shade of green he was slightly obsessing over at the moment was the exact shade of her eyes. It confused and scared him more than anything else, and for once in his life he actually prayed. He prayed that he could figure this out. That he could remember, and get rid of that awful empty feeling that followed him wherever he went.

That was why it was such a relief to the both of them when Monday rolled around. School seemed like the best distraction of all from everything. Maybe if they were lucky a clow card would even appear. Things did seem better.

Sakura woke up early that morning, rushing to school before her brother and father had even woken up, but she did make sure to leave a note of course. By the time she reached the school it was only six o'clock. She still had two hours to kill on her own before class began.

Sighing for not thinking everything through all the way Sakura threw her bag on top of her desk and headed outside for a walk. As she passed by the cherry tree however she stopped, sensing magical ability and looked up.

Li was sitting up in the highest branches, randomly pulling blossoms from the branch and tossing them down to the ground. Sakura grinned, not noticing how suddenly whole she felt. "Hi Li!"

Li jumped, falling from the tree branch he was sitting on. Sakura gasped pulling out her key as fast as she could, hoping to find a way to save him, but she knew she couldn't possibly be fast enough.

**So there it is! Hope Ya liked it m'peeps :3 See ya next Sunday! P.S IT'S SUMMER!**


	7. I Remember You

**It's Sunday! Hey, hey people! I'm back! Later than usual in the time a bit yeah, but hey I only just got home! Sue me why don't cha!**

**Anyway on with the finale chapter! ( I know, Its actually ending )**

**NOTE: The italic lines are flash backs for Li only Sakura doesn't hear their conversations she just sees flashes.**

**Previously: **_Li jumped, falling from the tree branch he was sitting on. Sakura gasped pulling out her key as fast as she could, hoping to find a way to save him, but she knew she couldn't possibly be fast enough._

She winced when she heard him grunt in what must be pain, and looked back over at him, only to see that Li had somehow managed to grab hold of one of the lower branches, and hang off it to save himself from the high fall.

"Uh... Hi Sakura." He replied, blushing a bright red at his embarrassing fall. Sakura tried to hide her giggle.

"What are you doing here so early Li? Class doesn't start for another two hours."

"I know." Li stated jumping down from the branch easily. "I just... haven't been feeling right lately." He muttered.

"Huh really? Me too!" Sakura grinned. "But Kero says that my memory of Friday won't ever return because of magic. It's too bad though. I feel so empty." She sighed.

Li blinked and looked up at her. "You too?"

"What do you mean Li?"

"I've felt so empty lately too, and I can't remember anything that happened on Friday either." He admitted.

Now it was Sakura's turn to blink. "Really? You don't think... you don't think Kero lied to me about anything do you?"

"Uh," Li shook his head, both in answer, and a way to get the weird thoughts out of his head.

_"Your eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."_

Li's eyes widened. He had never said that! Had he?

Sakura sighed not noticing Li's change in attitude and stared up at the cherry tree. "You must really like that tree huh?"

"What?"

"That tree. You were sitting up there on Friday at Lunch."

"I thought you said you couldn't remember Friday?" Li asked gaining some hope as to him ever regaining his memory.

"I can remember everything up to after school. That's when I go blank." Sakura grinned, and then stopped realizing what he meant. "You mean you can't remember _anything_ from Friday?"

Li shook his head. Sakura nodded slowly, confused as to why she remembered more than him and went to sit down against the tree. Li hesitated, but followed sitting next to her.

"Are you afraid that we'll never remember?" Sakura whispered. Li blinked in surprise.

_"I always thought that you were so brave. That nothing in the world could possibly scare you."_

A blush crept it's way over Li's cheeks and he looked away quickly. "No. Nothing scares me."

Sakura looked over at him. "Something has to scare you Li."

_"Losing you now scares me."_

Li shook his head. "No. Nothing."

Shrugging Sakura let it go and stared up at the cherry blossom tree. A sudden image of Li smiling at her flashed through her mind, but she shook it off, not knowing where it could have came from.

"So," Li started looking back over at Sakura, but freezing at the sight of silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sakura." He sighed, reaching over and brushing his fingertips over them to wipe them away.

Sakura froze, feeling her heart beat faster, and a strange sense of de ja view take over her. Li pulled his hand back quickly realizing what he had done and coughed, embarrassed.

Not knowing what possessed her to do it, Sakura reached over and stroked his cheek. Li's breath hitched, his gaze flying back to her's in an instant. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I'm not sure, but it feels right doesn't it?" Sakura whispered back. Li nodded, leaning forward slowly until his forehead rested on hers.

"It feels-" He began to say right, but Sakura made a shh sound.

"Don't talk." She whispered leaning in the rest of the way and capturing his lips with her own. Li kissed her back, feeling the emptiness leave him, and pulled Sakura closer, hugging her to him like his life depended on her. Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, drinking all of him like a drug.

Sudden flashes of friday shot through their minds like a slide show. The ice cream, the beach, the almost-kiss. Li was basking in every memory he could bring up of Sakura since they met. Her eyes, her bravery, her laugh, it all made his heart beat irrationally fast. Sakura on the other hand was pulling Li closer to her, she knew she loved him the second their lips had touched.

Finally after some time both of them pulled away gasping for breath. "I remember." Both of them whispered quickly before leaning forward again.

It took a long time for Meilin and Kero to accept what had happened between Li and Sakura, but Madison had jumped for joy, congratulating the two of them, and hugging the day lights out of them. What was much worse however, was the classes reaction.

The same day their memories were restored Li and Sakura walked into class hand in hand, which resulted in a few gasps and _a lot_ of staring. Kids whispered, news got around, Tori nearly ripped Li's head off when he found out, but all in all Sakura and Li were happy.

Months and months later, they found themselves back at the beach, watching the sun set together. They weren't necessarily alone, but it was easy to ignore Kero, Madison, and Meilin swimming and playing in the sand. Li wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders tightly, stroking her arm gently with his thumb. Sakura sighed happily turning her head to peck him quickly on the lips.

Li grinned, and leaned forward to capture her lips again before she could turn back around. When both of them pulled away he lent his forehead against hers. "I love you Sakura Avalon." He whispered.

Tears filled Sakura's eyes. It was the first time Li had said that without the love card's influence. "I love you too, Li Showran." She whispered back grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down to kiss him sweetly.

Suddenly cold water fell on top of them, and they jumped apart spluttering, and shivering.

"KERO!"  
"MEILIN!"

Kero and Meilin shrugged innocently and ran (or flew) back towards Madison who was laughing. "Sorry guys! I couldn't convince them not to!" She called waving.

Sakura glared at her best friend, but couldn't help laughing slightly. Getting up she grabbed Li's hand and ran down to the water pulling him with her. At that moment there was nothing that could possibly kill her happy mood. She was in love, she had nearly captured all the remaining cards, and she had the most amazing friends.

Life couldn't possibly get any sweeter than that.

**Yeah, so its actually over. I'm working on a few new ideas, but until I can get the big ones started I might post a few one shots sooner or later, keep me in mind! I love and adore everyone who took the time to read this! Loves Yah! ,3**


End file.
